


The Meeting

by literal_semicolon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Justice, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, apollo bout to lose his dick, can't wait for something like this to be canon, righteous anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_semicolon/pseuds/literal_semicolon
Summary: After Hera senses Persephone's inner hurt, she decides to get to the bottom of it.A self-indulgent justice fic.





	The Meeting

Hera didn’t want to meddle—especially without her permission—but she couldn’t just let it go. Kore had been hurt—had been _raped_ —and as the mother to all of Olympus, it was her duty to find out by whom.

After giving it some thought, she called Hermes.

He answered with a “Yup?”

“Hermes, I need to call a meeting this evening. I need every god to report to the Hall. I also want Artemis to be there, but I don’t want Persephone, Hestia, or Demeter to be aware that there even _is_ a meeting. Are you taking notes?”

Hermes coughed, reaching for a pen. “I am now. Gods and Artemis, but no Persephone, Hestia, or Demeter. Anything else?”

She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. “Make sure Persephone has a goddess to keep her company during the meeting.” She paused. “And no god is allowed to refuse the invitation. Drag them by their hair if you must.”

Hermes smirked as he wrote it down. “Will do.”

“Thank you.”

After she hung up, Hera felt a wave of panic rise up. What would she say? How much would she reveal to draw out the guilty? She had a couple of suspects in mind, but it really could have been . . . anyone. Poor Kore was so young and naïve. As an advocate of Hestia’s lifestyle, hadn’t Demeter taught her daughter to say “no”? Maybe she had been coerced . . . .

* * *

The men of Olympus gathered (some grudgingly), and Hera stood before them, Artemis at her side. Not one of them knew what to expect.

She considered her words one last time before speaking. “Someone here . . . has done something he will regret.” With eyes full of fire, she stared down each individual man—lingering especially on Hades and Apollo. “But before I begin my inquisition, I would like to state that if anything said here leaves this Hall, I will personally send the loudmouth to Tartarus. Am I understood?”

In this moment, Hera was a beautiful, terrifying sight. Her righteous anger radiated through the room, so powerful that everyone present could taste it. Artemis began to understand why she’d been invited, though not fully, and added her own fury to the atmosphere.

Every head nodded.

“Good.” Hera continued, pacing slowly in front of the men. “I have recently been made aware of a very serious situation involving a young goddess considering a life of celibacy.”

She noticed a vaguely guilty expression cross Hades’s face. She mentally counted back to the night of the party. Then she rounded up for good measure.

“I want every single one of you to take my hand, look me in the eyes, and swear on the ichor that runs through your veins that you haven’t taken the virginity of a goddess within the last two weeks.” Another glance at Hades told her it wasn’t him. His panic had dissipated to a look of relief.

Artemis was silently seething from her place behind Hera.

“As long as you can do that, you will not be in trouble.”

Some of the gods came up willingly, took her hand, and easily swore to it. Others found her intimidating and waited for her to approach.

Apollo gave an easygoing grin. “Artemis can tell you I’m not that kind of guy. Right, Sis?”

Artemis tilted her head and looked over at him with a flat expression. “As long as you didn’t do it, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Right, Bro?”

His smile faltered. “Right.”

Hera made it through several of the gods before reaching Apollo, who took her hand, looked her in the eye, and opened his mouth to speak. “I swear by the ichor that runs through my veins—” His voice cut off, and he coughed before starting again. “I swear . . . by the ichor that runs through my veins—”

His throat closed around the words once more, and Hera released his hand.

The fire rose up in her eyes again. Her voice low and menacing, she asked, “Were you the one who hurt Kore?”

With that, a few pairs of eyes flashed up at him. If the anger in the room had been palpable before, it was now suffocating.

Apollo looked around uneasily, raising his hands in a vain attempt to calm the room. “I didn’t hurt her,” he said. “I wouldn't! We were just fooling around.”

“Mm.” Hera feigned thoughtfulness. “That’s not how it felt from her.”

Artemis flashed back to the night she let him and Hermes stay after she left. Furious, she charged forward and punched her brother in the face, knocking him to the ground and drawing ichor. “I _trusted_ you!” She turned to Hermes, jabbing a finger at him. “And where were _you?_ ”

Hermes’s shocked expression turned to guilt, and he avoided her gaze. “I . . . fell asleep watching the movie. I didn’t know.”

Before Apollo could get to his feet, his breath was pressed out of him when someone stepped on his chest. A ruffled-looking Hades leaned down, putting more weight on him, and growled, “I ought to throw your ass into Tartarus myself.”

Apollo let out a squeak of pain as Eros planted his heel squarely between his legs. "And I'll help."

Hera placed a hand on Hades’s chest, gently pushing him back. Eros, however, she left alone. “Artemis?” she said, “What do you suggest we do with him?”

Artemis glared daggers down at her brother. Without looking up, she said to Hera, “Do you remember the punishment of Prometheus?”

Hera smirked a bit and nodded. “Yes, I believe something like that _would_ be quite appropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that Eros, Hades, and Artemis would be present, my sister said, "Oh . . . Apollo is not leaving that room with his penis still attached to his body."
> 
> While I left off his actual punishment, you can imagine that it (probably) involves a bird of prey causing a lot of pain. Daily.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
